


Возрождение зверя

by eraangel



Series: Ошибки наших сердец [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, Retelling, TV-show-version, probably
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретеллинг истории «Ганнибал: Восхождение», адаптированный к таймлайну сериала 2013 года. <br/>Мать Ганнибала Симонетта Лектер – уроженка Испании благородных кровей (а не Италии, как в оригинальной истории).<br/>Ганнибалу десять лет, Мише четыре года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возрождение зверя

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история является первой частью цикла "Ошибки наших сердец" и первым приквелом к одноименному основному рассказу "Ошибки наших сердец".  
> Цикл был написан летом 2013 года после окончания первого сезона сериала.  
> 1 – «Возрождение зверя»;  
> 2 – «Medžioklė»   
> 3 – «Ошибки наших сердец»   
> 4 – «Заклание»   
> 5 – «Agnus Dei»

~*~*~

Говорят, что человеку, которого ничто не заботит, не снятся сны. Ганнибалу снится только один. Бывают такие ночи, когда он просыпается с застрявшим в горле криком и черными, абсолютно мертвыми зрачками Сантьяго Кастилья, застывшими как два холодных призрака перед его глазами. Память всё еще заботливо подкидывает красочные видения из сна, в которых губы Сантьяго, алеющие безобразной раной на лице, как две ядовитые змеи выплёвывают отравленные слова в лицо Ганнибалу.

\- А ты? Что бы ты сделал на нашем месте?!

Ганнибал яростно вертит головой и зажмуривается, но проклятые мертвые зрачки всё еще с ним, смотрят ему прямо в сердце.

\- Я бы умер! – кричит Ганнибал и трясет Сантьяго за худые плечи. Его безвольная голова болтается, будто привязанная тонкими нитями к шее, и с глухим стуком ударяется о половицы каюты. – Я бы прокусил свой язык и захлебнулся собственной кровью, но никогда – _никогда_ – не стал бы есть маленькую девочку!

Чужой злой и смеющийся взгляд взрезает грудную клетку Ганнибала и вынимает оттуда всё, каждый вздох и каждый толчок крови в аорту, каждую эмоцию, по спинному мозгу пробирается вверх и вскрывает черепную коробку, раскладывая мысли и воспоминания Ганнибала перед ним, как в анатомическом музее.

\- Но ты ел, – чужой клокочущий хохот впечатывает образы кошмара в самую подкорку – и от них уже нельзя убежать.

Ганнибал мог бы закричать, что он не знал, что ему жаль, что он никогда этого не хотел, но всё это будет пустым и бесполезным. Правда не интересует никого, важна только истина. Он растягивает губы в хищном оскале и впивается зубами в сухие щеки Сантьяго, вырывая куски плоти из смеющегося лица. Леди Мурасаки смотрит на него безразличным взглядом, словно из зазеркалья, потом поднимается и уходит. Она слишком «нормальна», и ей нет места в этом безумии, нет места в системе координат его страшного мира ненормальности. Ганнибал рад. Он кричит от счастья и просыпается.

Кошмары приходят, время от времени. Иногда они преследуют его ночь за ночью, а иногда замолкают на месяцы и даже на годы.

В Балтиморе Ганнибал о них почти забывает – до тех пор, пока в его жизнь не приходит Уилл Грэм. Где-то под диафрагмой он поселяет ту маленькую бабочку сомнений, которая вновь будит в нём чувства. Вместе с чувствами приходит сожаление, а вместе с сожалением – кошмары.

~*~*~

_Испания. 1975 год._

Теплый октябрьский бриз раздувал белые шторы на окнах. Из радиоприемника уже в который раз за неделю доносились пафосные хрипы «величайшего лицемера в мире»*, и не было никакой возможности спрятаться от противного надоедливого голоса, потому что мама категорически запретила выходить на улицу. Наверное, когда тебе десять лет, всё кажется немного больше, немного сильнее, лучше или хуже, чем есть на самом деле. 

Ганнибал внимательно слушал разговоры за столом во время обедов и ужинов, которые устраивались в их доме. Люди, приходившие к ним на приёмы, все как один были ярыми патриотами, хоть Ганнибал и не понимал до конца значения этого слова. Они активно жестикулировали, брызгали слюной – то ли от голода, то ли от возбуждения, иногда проливая вино и роняя на пол устрицы. Мама недовольно поджимала губы, и стыдливо поглядывала на отца, будто просила прощения за такую экспрессивность ее дальних родственников, а граф Лектер подзывал лакея, чтобы всё поскорее убрали, вежливо улыбался и продолжал слушать новые порции яростных негодований его гостей в адрес каких-то высокопоставленных «ченушей-оккупантов». 

Ганнибалу же было просто весело. Он сидел рядом с Мишей и помогал ей дотянуться до блюд, которые она хотела попробовать, шептал ей на ухо, так, чтобы никто не заметил, едко пародируя голос вспыльчивого гостя, и Миша смеялась. Ганнибал украдкой прижимал указательный палец к ее губам, чтобы не нарушать благопристойный тон ужина. Хотя, по всему выходило, что со своими манерами Ганнибал тут никому не был интересен. За этим столом в последнее время разворачивались настоящие страсти – и в этом была вся Испания, родина его матери.

Они переехали всего пару лет назад, но Ганнибал освоился очень быстро. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Он прекрасно владел языком как родным, потому что отец по долгу службы часто имел дело с испанскими дипломатами, и кроме репетитора в их доме всегда было достаточно носителей языка. Ганнибал без труда подружился с ребятами в новой школе и нашел себе занятие – развлекать Мишу. Тяжелее всего было оставлять собак, и Ганнибал видел, что его маленькая сестра все еще не оправилась от разлуки с ними. Отец взял с собой двух кобелей и беременную суку, которая вскорости разродилась дюжиной щенят. И только маленькие пискливые комочки да Ганнибал со своими фантастическими рассказами и спокойным прохладным голосом оставались тем единственным, что могло отвлечь Мишу от тоски по дому.

Красотой асьенды на Коста Верде Ганнибал был очарован сразу. Он словно попал в сказку, где всё по-другому, где обитают волшебные создания и лес таит в себе секреты потусторонних миров. Их дом в Литве был совсем другой. По сравнению с испанской знойной благодатью, литовский замок Лектеров был откровенно угрюмым. А может, Ганнибалу только так казалось благодаря его любви к экспериментам и яркому творческому воображению, которое помогало ему переключаться на всё новое быстро и безболезненно.

Про «величайшего лицемера» Ганнибал подслушал за одним из ужинов, и то, с каким набором эмоций это было сказано, тронуло юного Лектера до глубины души. С тех пор всегда, когда кто-то рядом заговаривал о Франсиско Франко, Ганнибал самодовольно бормотал:

\- Величайший лицемер в мире!

На него после этих слов смотрели по-разному: иногда с одобрением, порой с осуждением или насмешкой, но никогда не ругали. Значит, смысл он уловил верно. Почему Франко был лицемером и почему величайшим, он узнал уже потом, годы спустя, когда все его надежды и мечты осыпались прахом детских костей к его ногам. Ведь в моменты, когда случается нечто подобное, любому человеку, всего лишь чтобы не сойти с ума, необходимо найти того, на кого можно было бы взвалить ответственность за все свои беды. Правда, все эти знания Ганнибалу были уже не нужны, потому что, к сожалению, беды, которые его поджидали в недалёком будущем, оказались слишком тяжелыми для его юной восторженной души.

Но сейчас, когда легкий октябрьский бриз поднимал тюль на окнах и кружил по комнате блестящую пыль, где-то там, в глубоком политическом котле национальная гордость и сепаратизм вступали в химические реакции - и сказка, в которую с таким воодушевлением поверил Ганнибал, неумолимо выкипала, уносясь к другим небесам. На дне оставался только жуткий осадок кровавого кошмара, и очень скоро это «блюдо» грозилось быть подано Ганнибалу во всем своём устрашающем величии.

Граф Лектер ворвался в гостиную, как тропический шторм. Всё закружилось и заметалось: вещи, люди, чемоданы и коробки. Так быстро Ганнибал еще никогда не собирался. Он хотел взять свою папку с эскизами, но не успел – его и Мишу погрузили в автомобиль и повезли в лес, к охотничьему домику.

***

\- Жиды-лизоблюды! Шлюхи Франко! Вы такие же, как он, как все они! Мерзкие твари, отрекшиеся от своих корней и всего святого!

Мама загораживала их с Мишей, пряча за спину и инстинктивно стараясь затолкнуть в дверной проём. Она плакала и шептала что-то, похожее на «нет, вы ошибаетесь». Отец стоял впереди. Он смотрел на грязных вооруженных людей, не желая подпускать их к охотничьему домику и своей семье. Уже тогда он понимал, что выхода нет.

Ганнибал только на секунду поднял взгляд вверх, чтобы посмотреть на небольшой, ослепительно синий диск неба между высоких крон деревьев, и в этот миг раздался первый выстрел. Лес прогнулся и потянулся к нему яркой чернотой, как будто Ганнибал был магнитом. 

Липкий ужас, паника, боль, отвращение, страх, ненависть – обхватили его своими ветвистыми лапами. Он посмотрел туда, где только что стоял отец, но увидел лишь огромную черную дыру, которая расползалась по спине, обтянутой дорогой белоснежной рубашкой. 

Звуки пропали, они слились в тихий писк на уровне ультразвука. В них было всё: хрип отца, вопль матери, плач Миши, автоматная очередь, безжалостный шорох листвы, пронзительные крики чаек, стук его сердца. Этот звук позже он назвал звуком боли. Не смерти, нет, и не страха. Звук боли – вот чем это было – самый высокий уровень громкости твоих страданий, любых страданий.

Грохот окружающего мира ворвался в сознание Ганнибала, когда матери всё же удалось затолкнуть детей в дом и запереть за ними дверь. Миша тихо плакала и вжималась лицом в грудь Ганнибала. Он слышал крик за дверью:

\- Нет! О, Господи, нет! Почему вы это делаете!? Почему!? Мы ведь на вашей стороне!

Наверное, мама бежала, потому что звук ее голоса постепенно удалялся от домика, становясь тише. Следующую автоматную очередь перекрыл оглушительный женский стон, а потом всё умолкло. Миша еще плотнее прижалась к Ганнибалу, и он потащил ее на второй этаж. В голове стучало и ныло, он только сейчас заметил, как крепко стиснул кулаки, потому что ладони стали влажными и окрасились бордовым. Миша забилась в угол одной из комнат, а Ганнибал закрыл за ними дверь. Он плакал, прислонившись лбом к деревянным панелям, а потом резкий толчок отшвырнул его к стене. Дверь была выбита, Миша истерически захлебывалась слезами, и весь мир тонул в этом соленом море детской невинности и невиновности. Сопротивление Ганнибала было не более чем сопротивлением десятилетнего мальчишки. Оно было бесполезно.

Уже потом произошедшее в охотничьем домике в последующие несколько недель Ганнибал вспоминал какими-то отрывками, как кадры старой видеопленки, прожженные проектором, выцветшие и пыльные. 

Он помнил страх и голод, жажду, одиночество и отчаяние. Помнил, как змея оплетает топор и тянется своим раздвоенным языком к его горлу. 

\- ETA Bietan jarrai. ETA Bietan jarrai**, - он проговаривал эти слова день и ночь, как молитву, как проклятие, желая навсегда заклеймить ими свою память, чтобы не забыть. Чтобы отомстить. 

Последним, что он запомнил, было безумие – абсолютное и проедающее до самого нутра, как серная кислота. Он впитал этот яд в кровь и пустил по венам, он свыкся и сроднился с ним, превратив самую отвратительную рану в безупречный щит; в нем он выковал и закалил своё оружие, став неуязвимым.

Ганнибал научился выживать, питаясь ядом собственного сердца. Пожалуй, сложно было бы себе представить лучшую иммунную защиту от всего, что может преподнести наш мир. За это он по-прежнему, даже спустя полвека, ненавидел и был благодарен людям, однажды скормившим ему его сестру. Сказочная страна Испания в итоге оказалась пылающим адом для наивного мальчика по имени Ганнибал. Мальчик сгорел в огне преисподней, и когда последние языки пламени погасли, из ада восстал монстр.

______________

_* Речь идет о последнем обращении Франсиско Франко 1 октября 1975 года к испанскому народу, в котором он в очередной раз говорил о «жидомасонском заговоре» и «еврейской опасности», хотя и сам был мараном (так называли евреев, принявших христианство, и их потомков, но которые сохранили приверженность иудаизму; слово «маран» в некоторых кругах носило резко негативную окраску и означало «свинья»). В своё время Франко так же прозвали «последним мараном, спасителем евреев»._

_** ЭТА – испанская террористическая организация. Была создана в 1959 году как вооруженная оппозиция молодых басков (Страна Басков) режиму Франко, неудовлетворенных отказом Баскской националистической партии от вооружённой борьбы. Девизом ЭTA являются слова «Bietan jarrai» («Держится на обоих»), ссылаясь на две фигуры в ее символе: змея (олицетворяет политику), обернувшаяся вокруг топора (представляет вооруженную борьбу).  
Символ и девиз можно увидеть здесь: http://www.istanbul.edu.tr/iuha/wp-content/uploads/420px-ETAren_anagrama_Altsasun_square1.jpg_


End file.
